


You're Mine (yandere reader inserts)

by Wolfsbanedraft



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbanedraft/pseuds/Wolfsbanedraft
Summary: Yandere for anybody I feel like writing for because I am a ho and this is my kink, somewhat.





	You're Mine (yandere reader inserts)

Two hands, that's all he needed to destroy you.

Kimblee had been an enigma to you ever since you met during the Ishvalan War. Though how could a young healing alchemist ever hope to understand the mind of someone who kills for fun? Kimblee had, for lack of a better word, targeted you. He never did anything disgusting to you like some other soldiers tried to do. There were no hands groping your ass or catcalls from across the makeshift cafeteria. Instead there was the ever present feeling of those royal blue eyes watching you. He was sweet to you when the two of you actually talked. You could even call him a gentleman. Though something about the way he looked at you made you feel like a rabbit in the jaws of a hungry dog.

You knew he was dangerous. But you didn't know how far he was willing to go, until someone tried his patience. 

It was surprisingly hard to piss this psychopath off but seeing another soldier trail after his prey was enough to get his blood boiling. He stalked after them, the cover of night and the oh so lovely sounds of war kept him from being discovered. Soon Kimblee realized you had no idea you were being tailed, by him or the other man. And the other predator was closing in fast. The man had just enough time to grab you and throw you against what used to be a wall before Kimblee got to him. 

You'll always remember the bright red light and the sticky warmth of blood covering your entire body. Where the man was once pressed against you there was only a pair of legs. You let out the scream you had been too shocked to let loose before. 

Kimblee was there, a bright white grin on his dripping crimson face. You suddenly knew why he was called the crimson alchemist. That's all that was left of his prey, this dark red proof that they once existed. He kicked away the severed feet on his way towards you. “You really should be more careful, (Y/N). Going off at night is dangerous.”

“I– I don't. . . What just?” You stammered, hugging yourself tightly. Kimblee chuckled at that, you were really so pathetic. It made him feel powerful. And God did he crave that feeling. 

He cupped your cheeks, hands warm and comforting on the cold desert air, and brought your lips up to his. The kiss was metallic and sobering. It broke you out of your daze and made you realize that those hands that caused this destruction were wrapped around you. You wondered if he could feel how your heart raced or if he could taste the terror on your lips as he pressed further and further into you.

When the war ended you thought you were free. Kimblee was in jail and you were transferred to the north, to Briggs. The white was comforting to you, a blank canvas.

Ultimately the day would come where the white snow would be stained crimson. 

After all, Kimblee was one dog that always, always, caught his prey.


End file.
